


The Guardian

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, F/F, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: This is late, I know, but enjoy this Rose/13 AU for "The Haunting of Vila Diodati".   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, I know, but enjoy this Rose/13 AU for "The Haunting of Vila Diodati". Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor panted hard as she stumbled down the steep, narrow stone steps. With the way the house was constantly shifting and changing she had no way of knowing how far behind the Cyberman was, better safe than sorry.

Slipping slightly the last few steps, she rounded the corner, skidding to a stop.

“Doc! There you are!” Graham exclaimed.

The Doctor nodded dimly, not really seeing him anymore, or Ryan, or Yaz, or Mary, or even aware of how close the Cyberman must be by now.

No all she saw was Rose laying against the rough stone wall, dirty, pale, and panting harshly for breath. Weakly looking up, she focused on The Doctor.

“Don’t give it what it wants” she panted out as the Cyberman suddenly materialized behind them. Grunting, Rose thrust out a hand, the air surrounding the Cyberman suddenly warping as it disappeared.

“It’s you!” The Doctor exclaimed, suddenly dropping to Rose’s side “all this time…the house, the Cyberman…it’s you” she breathed.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “figured you’d be in the thick of it” she chuckled weakly.

“Oh, you know me,” The Doctor chuckled “but I don’t understand, why is it after you? What do you have that it wants?”

Wincing, Rose rolled her sleeve up, a silvery-white-blue shimmer, like quicksilver, danced up the veins in her arm.

“What is that?” The Doctor wondered, leaning in to try and see it better.

“Don’t know,” Rose shook her head “database, encyclopedia, something like that,” she winced in clear pain again “it’s in my head!”

“Then give it to me!” The Doctor urged, quickly taking Rose’s hand, watching as the shimmering dancing cloud of…whatever it was slid out of Rose’s arm to float above them for a moment before it slithered into The Doctor’s arm.

“Oh! You’re right!” she gasped “it is a database! Very big one at that!” she grinned as she ran her fingers across her arm “feels quite at home here, actually” she remarked as the house shook once, twice, shuddering violently, the loud outraged bellow from the Cyberman suddenly echoing out throughout the halls before the room warped and distorted and the group found themselves in the foyer.

Surging to her feet, The Doctor hurriedly scanned the room.

“It’s gone,” she pronounced “Vila Diodati, now minus one Cyberman” she grinned as she looked over at Rose, smiling shyly…

******

Flexing her hands, The Doctor watched as the shimmering dancing form of the Cyberium left her body to slither into the TARDIS console, the timeship humming happily at the newfound knowledge.

“There we are, safe and sound,” she declared “incorporated into the TARDIS’ matrix, should keep it nice and safe and, most importantly, away from any grubby little Cyber-hands,”

She turned around to face Rose, who was quietly chatting with the fam.

“So, Rose,” she began “a word?”

Taking their cue, the fam—reluctantly—edged out of the room, leaving the two blondes alone.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Finally, The Doctor took the plunge and slowly approached Rose, tentatively reached out to cup her dirt-smudged cheek. There were so many things that she wanted to ask: how did you get here? Why? But instead she could only pull Rose close, holding her tightly, breathing in the scent of her as Rose held her back.

“I like the new look” Rose finally murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Pulling away, The Doctor looked at her.

“Do you want to…? Will you…?” she trailed off, lost for words.

“Forever” Rose breathed, pulling The Doctor in for a soft and tender kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
